Crazy - More Like Lazy
by MyLittleJewMonster
Summary: Crazy has become the new normal, at least when you spend most of your time with The Mole. South Park seems to have no chill when it comes to being a complete mess, unfortunately for Bianca. Though not like she didn't see it coming. (Contains OCs)
1. Pre-prologue

**Pre prologue to "Crazy - More Like Lazy**

 _OOC_

So I´ve finally decided to make these small, handy pre-prologues to my stories. To add some basic information about the story and character, and to basically make it easier to understand the story.

This story is based on one of my earlier stories; "Behind the shadow". A story I wrote years back and which is… really outdated and bad grammar wise. Not like it´s perfect today either but, it´s tolerable. I hope. Back on topic - the said story were featuring one of my most beloved OCs: Bianca May Rilewood. It was during the early process of creating her, and the many other characters that would belong to her universe. It were originally based on South Park, and contains several canon characters from the show. Like The Mole, Gregory from Yardale, Trent Boyett, Heidi Turner - and way more in the future if I´m productive enough.

The prologue may be fast paced and confusing, but it has it´s explanations to what happens. I can start off by saying Bianca is… a really complex and confusing character, with a lot of issues. And some of the said issues will later explain what occurs in the prologue and early chapters. Speaking of chapters, the first one after the prologue will be much longer and detailed, character description, thoughts, more on the environment. Introduce the universe this takes place in basically.

Also have in mind, I´m aware the prologue is really short, and fast paced. Though, that is my intention.


	2. Prologue: Ouch

/

Yeah look who´s back with the re-writing scheme. I just felt this story had so much potential, so I basically fixed it and freshed it up. It´ll feature my OCs, and some from my good friend Xfiremage. The next chapter will be up soon enough.

Enjoy!

/

Chapter 1/prologue: Ouch

"Come on Melanie, are you really that drunk?"

The blonde was awoken, rather roughly as well. Frantically looking around with eyes wide. It was a rather comedic reaction too, considering the situation this poor girl found herself in: not in her office at least.

Bianca may Rilewood, a rather odd name, or basic, if one would like to add. Though the person it belonged to, was anything but basic. Rather the opposite. Which, in itself, could really be an annoyance. Bianca were known for a lot of things, maybe not good things, if you were a criminal or higher up for that matter. Being on several occasions a companion with the wanted Mole, things were rather self explanatory. If you lived in the underground of course. For everyday people, she was nothing more than a naive and klutzy dramaqueen. Perhaps not the best qualifications for a soldier. So just how she ended up with that title, and a general too, is rather…. complicated

"The fuck is going on!?" She seemed to react quickly and pulled out a gun, holding it to his head. or at least, that's what she thought she did. In reality, there was no gun where she reached for. No trace of it ever being there either.

"The heck?..."

"Melly?" The guy responsible for waking her from her beauty sleep, not like that would help, seemed rather worried. Though, he also seemed to be an ass. It was nothing that he had done, probably…. - just the way he looked. And not to forget mentioning the smug look on his face.

"Melly? Who the hell is that? It´s not me at least…." She murmured, carefully scanning the room she found herself in.

/Nope…. definitely not my office…/

And just where did she found herself you might ask, again.

At a bar of course, filled with people who all were strangers to her. Though some, seemed to have a striking resemblance to a few she knew.

/Okay this…. I´ve been through A LOT of fucked up situations - thanks Chris…. BUT THIS! Just…. I were at my office looking through some document - freaking boring too why the hell can't I go out kicking people?! That´s WAY more fun! But just - fucking who does this guy think he is?! Casanova much? God give me a BREAK-/

"Ah of course, I just love giving you a cute nickname, Melanie. Suits you well." He hummed, placing a brief kiss onto her cheek.

Well, that was unexpected

Though the reaction he received was called for.

Bianca didn't hesitate and smacked him, making a neat noise when her hand touched his cheek. That got to hurt.

Which it did, but not for him.

"OUCH WHAT THE HECK BIANCA?!" A raven haired girl flinched when she was smacked, stepping back from her. "What was that for?!" She sneered, rubbing where she hit her.

Weirdly, and comically, enough, she now found herself back where she should be. Neatly seated in a chair behind a desk. Back home. There was no saying what had just happened, but it was presumingly just a dream

Let's hope so


End file.
